My Baby Girl I Love You
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: Brook McGuire Lee is 16 years old and wants to know her real mother is (rating LANGUAGES IN chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

*I know I am working on A walk to remember but I had this idea I will be updating both stories don't worry*  
  
My Baby Girl I Love You  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
Elizabeth Brook McGuire just gave birth to a baby girl she named Brook McGuire, but she knew she could not kept the baby so she decide to give it up for adoption. Elizabeth was only 16 years old and need to have a life and not a baby she knew she would kill her self one day for doing this but it was something she had to do. She talked to her family about it and her boyfriend of two years, (who did not father her baby), David Gordon. She knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 16 Years Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook McGuire Lee woke up on her 16th birthday. She was a happy girl her family was the sweetest family everyone knew. She lived in a small town in Florida. In addition, she found out a few years ago that she was adopted because someone pointed out that she had green eyes, blond hair and her family had brown hair and blue eyes. She talked to her mom about it, she just told her everything about how her mom gave birth to her on her 16th birthday, and she knew she could not keep her because she was so young.  
  
"Good morning Brook"  
  
"Morning mom"  
  
"Happy Birthday brat head" Her younger brother said  
  
"Shut up please"  
  
"Brook, why didn't you insulted me back"  
  
"Let's see because I don't fucken fell like it"  
  
"Brook watch you month"  
  
"Sorry Mom I did not mean to"  
  
"Brook, what is wrong with you"  
  
"Nothing mom. I have to get to school see you later, oh ya I have a basketball game after school in Sebring so I will call you when I will be home bye"  
  
Brook walked to school knowing she lied to her mom about having a game. Brook was going to fly to California to find her real mom she knew she lived in California she just did not know where all she knew is that her mom was now 32 and she wanted just to know what she looked like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* LA *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth walked down the LA strip with her 10-year-old son and 5-year-old twin girls. It was her 32 birthday and she were spending it with her kids but she was really thinking of Brook and how much she missed her. She is now 16 and she has not heard from her or anything.  
  
"David can I talk to you" Elizabeth said when she walked into her house  
  
"Sure, hunny what is it?"  
  
"Run to you rooms I have to talk to daddy, Tray watch Mira and Maria"  
  
"Ok mommy"  
  
"Elizabeth what is it"  
  
"I miss her so much'  
  
"Who Miranda?"  
  
"No, Brook it is her 16th birthday today and I bet you she has no clue who I am"  
  
"Baby don't say that I know she knows who you are"  
  
"Fine, well I am going to sleep"  
  
"Night"  
  
Elizabeth kissed David and walked to their room and fell a sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Plane *~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook sat on the plane going to Hillriged where she knew her mother grew up. It was about a 3-hour plan ride she finally got there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Hillriged*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook walked up to the house where her mother grew up in she knew she was doing the right thing looking for her mother. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A lady opens the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The lady said  
  
"Yes, I am looking for Elizabeth Brook McGuire. I am her daughter Brook"  
  
Sorry I had to end there 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Becky Lucinda for the nice review I loved it. Tear.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*LA*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth was a sleep in her bed when the phone rang; she reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth here" She said in a very sleepily voice  
  
"Her baby how are you?"  
  
"Mom is that you"  
  
"Yes dear it is"  
  
"Hey how are you I have missed you so much I will be down in a week though, so why are you calling me"  
  
"Well dear someone is here to see you"  
  
"Who mom?"  
  
"Well first I want to say happy birthday"  
  
"Thanks mom but please tell me why you really called me?"  
  
"Well, remember 16 years ago when you gave birth to a very beautiful baby girl"  
  
"Mom how can I forget that was 16 years ago today that is all I have be thinking about for the past 4 hours while I have been sleeping"  
  
"Hold on there is someone who would like to talk to you"  
  
"Who Matt"  
  
There was a silence on the phone for a few seconds then.  
  
"Hello Mother"  
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Mother it is me"  
  
"Me, me who"  
  
"Brook McGuire Lee" She said and Elizabeth sat up in her bed and was speechless.  
  
"Mother are you still on the phone"  
  
"Yes I am but. but how did you find y old house"  
  
"Well I flew here and I was told where you lived in Hillriged when you were younger by my mom"  
  
Elizabeth was crying when she heard her baby girl talk.  
  
"Mother I love you," She said and she handed the phone to Elizabeth mother.  
  
"Elizabeth are you alright"  
  
"Mommy,"  
  
"What baby girl"  
  
"How long will she be there for?"  
  
"I don't know, I think she is just here for the day"  
  
"Thanks well talk to you later and I will see you in a week" She hung up the phone  
  
*~*~*~*~*Hillriged*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mrs. McGuire thank you for letting me talk to my birth mother, I guess I should be on my way home"  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No I have a ride"  
  
"Alright, don't forget to call"  
  
"I won't"  
  
Brook walked out of the McGuire's home and started to cry. For the first time in her life, she talked to her mom. She got on the plane and headed back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*LA*~*~*~*~*  
  
David Gordon walked in the house and to find that his wife was sitting on her bed holding the phone crying. It was only five minutes since she was on the phone with her oldest daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is wrong"  
  
"Nothing really just that I just talked to my mom"  
  
"Well what did you all talk about?"  
  
"Brook"  
  
"Baby are you alright"  
  
"Sure, I heard her voice for the first time"  
  
"Whose voice?"  
  
"Brook's"  
  
"You talked to Brook"  
  
"Yes baby I did she was in town and she was looking for me"  
  
"Baby, that's wonderfully"  
  
"I guess it is, I still have never seen her I want to see her"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Do you remember where they said she was sent to?"  
  
"She lives in Arcadia, FL"  
  
"Baby, I think it is we should take a family trip to FL"  
  
"You mean all of us go to Florida"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
"Well baby you said you never wanted to leave LA while we still have kids"  
  
"David I think it is time for our kids to meet there big sister"  
  
"Elizabeth are you sure you want Tray to meet his older sister he has never meet his older sister who he has no clue is alive"  
  
"Baby, I think it is time that the kids know that they have an older sister I forgot that I have. I love her she is the only baby I have to ever give away which I knew one day I would hate my self for doing."  
  
"Elizabeth if you want to go to Florida we will"  
  
"Thanks David I love you"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
*End chapter 2*  
  
Would you like to be in the next chapter?  
  
Tell me why you want to be in the next chapter and I will pick the favorite one and you will be in the next chapter don't forget your name and e-mail. Jessie 


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own anything  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth walks out of her house with her kids and husband. She and David were on there way to the airport to go to Tampa and then travel Arcadia when Elizabeth hopes to find Brook. She called her mom and told her they were talking a trip to Florida to go to Disney World so she would not be able to make it in a week.  
  
*~*~**~*~* Arcadia *~*~**~*~*  
  
"Mom, I am home"  
  
"Hey baby how was the game"  
  
"Fine we won"  
  
"Really, I don't believe that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Mandy called and was wondering where you were"  
  
"Shit" she said quietly  
  
"So where were you at a boy's house?"  
  
"Mother do you really think I am that studied"  
  
"Brook Lee to tell you the trust I don't know what to believe anymore"  
  
"Fine don't believe me I don't give a shit anymore ok I hate the way you treat me, they way you treat me different then the other children in this house just because I was adopted when I was younger doesn't mean you have to treat me different then anyone else. I love being in this family but right now I do not know. I am 16 today and I have never met my mother, my birth mother. You never let me call her. I have never seen a picture of her I don't who she is I know you said I have looked like her but." She stops and walks up to her room, locks her door, and sits in her room and cries.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Elizabeth in Tampa*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth, David, Trey, Mira and Maria got of there car and were going to Bush Gardens something Elizabeth didn't want to do but she did because Trey wanted to go if they ever went to Florida and they were in Tampa so they went and then they were going to drive to Arcadia that night.  
  
"Mommy, thank you for letting us go to Bush Gardens"  
  
"Trey, I told you if we ever came to Florida we will go to a theme park."  
  
"Mommy, I love you"  
  
"I love you to baby"  
  
They walked in to the park and headed to the rides.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Arcadia*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Brook open this door"  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Brook McGuire Lee open this door right this second"  
  
Still no answer  
  
"Brook, I love you"  
  
Still no one spoke back.  
  
"Brook look I am sorry I said that you were at a boy's house and I know you are not that studied to do something"  
  
Brook listen to her mom but was not going to answer the door.  
  
"Please answer this door'  
  
"Mom I am not talking to you right now because I don't want to so please leave me alone"  
  
Book turn her music up loud, she was listing to Simple Plan's third album to come out since No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls.  
  
*~*~*~*Tampa*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy" Mira said  
  
"Yes Mira"  
  
"Can we go on Magial ride?"  
  
"Sure baby lets go to the kiddy park"  
  
"YA"  
  
They went to the kiddy park while David and Trey went to the roller coasters that Trey could go on.  
  
"Mommy, why we come to Flroida why did we eve our hourse in Calefonal" Maria asked  
  
"Baby because I have something I have to do here in Florida"  
  
"But why we have to come with why could daddy stay with us and big Trey in Cale" Mira asked  
  
"Well daddy wanted to come with us"  
  
"Alrighty, can we go on plane ride over there"  
  
"Sure baby" Elizabeth said  
  
*~*~*~*~* Arcadia *~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook sat in her room, thinking of what she had done early today  
  
"Brooky" Adam yelled  
  
"What do you fucken want bitch"  
  
"Brooky its time for you party"  
  
"I don't want a fucken party so leave me the hell alone"  
  
"Stop cursing I am only 9" Adam said being to cry  
  
"Sorry, I just not in the mood for a party tonight"  
  
"Fine I will be back later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Happy Birthday"  
  
*END*  
  
Hope you like now remember that *want to be in the story* is still up just tell me why you want to be in my story and I will chose 2 people 


	4. Chapter 4

I know it took me a while to update but I am back  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**Arcadia**  
  
"Brook" yelled her mother "You come down and eat you dinner right now"  
  
"I do not want to"  
  
"Well I said to come down here right now"  
  
"No mother I will not  
  
*hotel in Arcadia* (Lizzie)  
  
"Mommy" Mari "Can we go to a park"  
  
"Ask daddy I have something I have to do today"  
  
"But mommy"  
  
"No buts now go ask you father"  
  
*Arcadia, Brook House*  
  
"Brook get you but down here and eat"  
  
"NO and leave me a lone I am not talking to you ever again"  
  
"Brook Lee come down here this second"  
  
Not listening to her mom, she just put music on very loud  
  
"Brook come down here NOW"  
  
Still not listing  
  
"If I have to count to three I will break your door off"  
  
Still not listing  
  
"1...2...3... alright I am coming up there right this seconded"  
  
*Arcadia- car*  
  
Elizabeth Brook McGuire walked out to her car and decides she would go to Brook's house to meet her eldest daughter.  
  
*Brooks house*  
  
"Brook, I am at your door so you better let me in"  
  
She opens the door and she looks in the room and there is no Brook 


End file.
